You Are Not Alone
by xXkookyXx
Summary: When Lucy finds out that her father has passed away; who better to comfort her than Natsu Dragneel? NOT a Song-fic


Sadly **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; of the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

"Wow what a long mission!" I said while stretching my arms as far as they could go into the air

"Pun-pun" responded Plue

(Normal POV)

Lucy had just returned from a mission with Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy.

Her and Plue were walking along the border of the Lake and still the fishermen tell her to be careful and not to fall in.

(Lucy's POV)

*Oh don't those fishermen ever get tired of telling me the same thing over and over* I giggled a little bit at the thought

"DON'T WORRY I NEVER FALL IN ANYWAY!" as I yelled that back I gotta admit I did wobble a little bit. But I didn't fall in *success every time*

As I got closer to my house Plue had went back to the Spirit World. But I can't shake this feeling that...I'm being watched.

I didn't wanna summon any of my spirits because of a ridiculous feeling. But I couldn't shake it off; I WAS being watched.

I started to walk a little faster

But then I felt a cold wind go across my back. A chill ran down my spine.

I started to walk even faster

As I past an old empty alleyway, through my parrifiel vision I swear I saw a figure of a person

After that I just lost it and made a dash for my house.

I tried opening my door but my keys weren't agreeing with the lock.

I looked to my left; I looked to my right, even behind me. Nothing but air. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was creeping up on me.

I started to panic and finally my lock and key stopped playing tricks on me and I opened the door just to slam it quickly shut.

I was breathing hard, still against the door. I looked out the peephole just to make sure I wasn't being followed.

I wasn't. There was nobody and NOTHING there.

I was breathing so hard. My chest was moving up and down. And my heart was beating rapidly. But then I turned my attention to my living room. The lights were off but I still saw movement.

I was scared stiff.

"N-Natsu? H-Happy? Cut it out you guys this isn't funny!"

Then I felt something brush up behind me

I ran to my bathroom and shut the door; locking it

That's when things got worse.

(Natsu's POV)

*Man I wish Happy came with me. Doesn't he know how creepy Lucy's house is at night? Curse him and his stupid crush on Carla!* I thought. I came through the window thinking nobody was home. I was wrong

I heard Lucy screaming from the bathroom

(Lucy's POV)

Something was banging on the door "Please Stop"

The banging got louder

"Stop..." I cried

Then it started to bang hard enough that I thought the door would break.

"STOP PLEASE, STOP; LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The banging had stopped. But then my worst fear had happened; the door had opened.

(Natsu's POV)

"Lucy!"

I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Lucy kept screaming "STOP" but when I did she just kept screaming.

I backed away from the door; about to make a run towards it to break it down. I turned around to start. But then it just clicked open.

I walked slowly into the bathroom. And I as did, I stopped and stared at what was in front of me

Lucy was cowering in fear in the tiniest corner of the bathroom. Crying with her hands over her ears and her eyes closed tight shut

I stepped closer to her to try and comfort her

"Lucy, Lucy it's me; Natsu"

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at me

Before I knew it she jumped at me and held me in a tight embrace.

(Lucy's POV)

"NATSU!" I cried "MAKE IT STOP!...please..."

"Lucy... I'm here...shhh it's okay I'm here..."

(Lucy's POV)

I knew he was trying to soothe me, but I was too shaken up.

He carried me bridal style to my bed as I cried in his chest

I cried for what felt like hours but he didn't care. He wanted me to let it all out before I can tell him what happened.

After my sobbing fest I explained to him what was going on and how I felt. He gave me a confused look at first but then he nodded his head and started to understand.

(Natsu's POV)

"Lucy whatever is going on I WILL protect you from it"

"Thank you Natsu, but how can you protect me from something that we can't even see..."

"Don't worry no matter what, I will protect you..."

She nodded but I still kept her close. I held her tight but not enough to hurt her

"Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"Can you spend the night? I don't wanna be alone after what just happened..."

"Sure" I said with a reassuring smile

We both crawled into bed. She went first and me after. I wrapped my arms around her curvy waist and held her securely. Making sure that nothing would get to her. And if anything they'd have to get through me first.

(Lucy's POV)

I felt so safe in his arms. Knowing that nothing would get to me, with him here...

(Normal POV)

And together they dozed off.

The next day Lucy woke up first. Slowly and soflty trying to free herself from Natsu. But when she moved to get up Natsu had held her tighter.

"Mmm... Lucy..." he mumbled in his sleep.

Lucy smiled at him and kissed his forehead

"Thank you Natsu"

He smiled

She slowly got up and did her morning routine.

Even though he was a lazy bum, Lucy didn't wanna disturb his slumber. So for once she let him enjoy her bed.

While he slept she went downstairs to check her mail.

She rummaged through it

(Lucy's POV)

*Bills, ads, bills, ads, b-*

"Whats this?"

I looked at it for a few seconds

"A letter?...from father? This is a surprise, father never sends me letters"

She opened the envelope and read

* Dear Lucy,

We're sorry to inform you that your father Jude Heartfilia has passed away... *

Trying hard not to wake up Natsu by crying my eyes out. I continued to read on.

*In his will he left the estate but the bank had claimed it before he died. But he did leave this.*

I turned to look at the second page.

It was a drawing. One that I drew of our family before mother had passed away.

"He kept it all this time..." I said threw sobs

"And to think...he hated me..."

I couldn't hold it in anymore... I fell to my knees, and screamed.

"PAPA! NO! PAPA! DONT LEAVE ME!"

I clenched the pieces of paper in my hand

I screamed until I lost my voice and fell over. I felt like a child. Screaming because they didn't get the toy they wanted, or because their pet had died.

I had lost everyone. I was alone. Falling in an endless pit of darkness and no one was there to save me.

I was gone.

(Natsu's POV)

I woke up to Lucy screaming outside.

"Lucy!"

I ran outside to help her and find out what's going on.

And when I got there I found her toppled over. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was dead. But I knew she wasn't

I ran to her side and picked her up.

"Lucy..." I whispered

"Natsu..." she said back "I'm all alone. Papa is gone. Momma is gone. There's no one left..."

"No Lucy! You're not alone! You have your friends! You have Fairytail! And most of all you have me..."

"Natsu..."

I carried her back up to her apartment and laid her back down on her bed.

"You're not alone."

(Lucy's POV)

He looked deep into my eyes and he kissed me. Softly. It was short but I loved it all the same.

"Luce as long as I'm around, you're never alone"

I gave him a tight hug. With my arms around his neck and my fingers going through his (surprisingly soft ) spiky looking pink hair.

After the embrace we looked at each other with smiles on our faces

(Natsu's POV)

"I love you Luce, enough to tell you that I will protect you with my life"

"I love you too Natsu and thank you"

I kissed her again but this time it was more passionate.

I broke away first.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I- I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss. I know that you and your father had your ups and downs-"

"Shh; hey I might of lost some but I gained more" she smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips

"Yeah, your right."

"Hey, can we go to the guild I really wanna get my mind off of this right now..."

"Uhh sure, yeah! Are you sure though?"

She got up and took a drawing that was in her hand. Went to the kitchen and stuck it up on the fridge

"Yeah, I'm sure" she said still looking at the drawing

"Well what are you standing around for?!" I said excitedly

She laughed while I grabbed her wrist and we ran towards the guild

*Natsu's Thoughts*

*Ha can't wait to tell ice princess and iron face that I got me a mate!*

(Normal POV)

As the two lovebirds raced towards the guild. They hadn't noticed the other two figures standing in the empty alleyway

*You do know that you nearly scared our daughter half to death right?* said Layla Heartfilia

* I just wanted her to know that we were around* responded Jude Heartfilia

* Do you think she'll be alright with that boy though?* asked Jude

*Oh honey she'll be fine. She's not alone anymore*

Then without a trace the two figures disappeared. Forever watching over their daughter Lucy Heartfilia and their soon to be son-in-law Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
